Opening Cases
by Michael Weyer
Summary: A series of short ditties of VM characters meeting those of various fandoms. All comments welcomed.
1. Beat the Clock

Opening Cases

By Michael Weyer

**Okay, this is my little entry in a popular bit of fandom: Imagining short crossover pieces with a certain show. Some will be more detailed than others. If anyone feels like taking a piece as inspiration for a bigger story, well, go ahead. I don't own Veronica Mars or any of the other shows or properties shown here. So all comments are welcomed!**

One: Beat the Clock

"So let me get this straight," Veronica was telling the young woman sharing the restroom with her. "You're convinced your dad is being stalked by the school's new janitor?"

The girl, Amber, nodded. "Yeah. I know it sounds crazy but he's been driving around our house and I swear he's been following me."

"Can't you try the cops?"

Amber shook her head. "No. I told my dad and he just said he'd handle it. He didn't seem that concerned, said it was just my imagination. He's been so busy with some big overseas deal anyway."

"But you think it's bigger than that."

Amber nodded. "Yeah, I do. So can you help? Please?"

Veronica pursed her lips and then shrugged. "Ah, why not? Not much else on my plate today."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was getting close to the final bell when Veronica made her way to the far end of the school. She mentally reviewed the information she'd received. Frank Tanner, 45, no criminal history. In fact, as far as Veronica could see, he had no history whatsoever. There was no family, he had only been in Neptune a few weeks, his credit rating was perfect and he didn't even seem to have a bank account.

In other words, if he was a stalker, he was a cheap one.

She saw him wiping out the trophy case. He wasn't too bad looking with dark hair cut quite short and filled out his uniform with an athletic build. His face looked perpetually haggard and his eyes seemed cool as he watched Veronica walk up. "Hi, Frank Tanner?" she spoke.

He nodded. "Yeah?"

"Sorry but Amber Heibert wanted me to talk to you." Veronica thought a direct approach would suit well here.

Tanner stiffened, letting her know she'd scored. "What's your connection to her?" he asked in a hard tone.

"Just a concerned citizen," Veronica said, a bit thrown by how intense his tone was. "She's a bit concerned about how you've been following her."

Tanner stared at the trophy case before calmly putting his rags into the bucket. "I see. And she went to you?"

"Well, she did complain to her dad first but he seemed reluctant to go to the cops and…"

Tanner's face suddenly turned grey as he faced her. "She what?" he hissed, grabbing Veronica by the arms. She tried to push him off but he held tight, his face intense. "She told her father she'd seen me? She recognized me?"

"Hey, hey, easy!" Veronica said as she tried to push him off. "Yeah, she did! You may be a janitor but she knows a face…"

"Dammit," Tanner hissed as he turned. "I told them this was a sloppy set-up."

All of Veronica's alarms were ringing as she took in the sudden change in Tanner, how he was now more alert and ready for a fight. "Okay, buddy, I don't want to make a fuss but maybe I should call my dad."

Without warning, Tanner grabbed her and yanked her aside. Veronica yelped just as something whizzed past her shoulder and shattered the trophy case. Tanner pushed her aside, stating "Stay down!" Veronica saw a man in a dark suit aiming a gun with a silencer as he moved in.

The man fired but Tanner ducked and grabbed his arm. He punched the man in the face and then pulled him in, smashing his face through the trophy case. Tanner yanked the arm and the gun fell away. The man tried to backhand him but Tanner grabbed his hair, yanked up and then pushed him down.

The man gasped as his neck landed on the jagged edge of the broken glass. He gurgled as blood seeped down his neck. Tanner let go and the man slumped to the ground, twitching as he bled out.

Veronica stared in shock at the scene, her eyes wide, fighting to breathe. Tanner knelt to examine the body, finding a small wallet and opening it. He looked at the ID inside and scowled. "Damn."

He rose to face Veronica. "Are you all right?"

Veronica weakly nodded. "Yeah…I guess…um…wh….what the hell was that?"

Tanner began to walk off, seeing the clock coming to the end of the day. "We have to get out of here before people find us. Come on, you'd better come with me."

Veronica managed to get to her feet, staring at the dead body before hustling to keep up with Tanner. "Wh…what are you doing?"

Tanner was pulling out a cell phone and dialing a number. "I'll get you to my safehouse. We can figure things out there."

"Figure out what?" Veronica demanded as she followed him out of the school. "What is going on here, Frank? If that is your real name?"

"It's not." He turned to her and when he spoke it was in a much deeper and more assertive voice. "It's Bauer. Jack Bauer."

_2:59:57…2:59:58…2:59:59….3:00:00._


	2. Doctor's Orders

Opening Cases

By Michael Weyer

Two: Doctor's Orders

Veronica was heading out of the principal's office, fighting to whistle a merry tune. It was downright amazing how many cases could be solved by a simple perusal of student records. She was sure Clemmons would approve of helping prove several students were selling term papers to colleges. Sure, it'd mean a few less for the next intellectual decathlon but that was their fault, not hers.

She paused as she saw a light on in the science lab and entered. She smiled as she saw the two people hunched over a table. "Ah, if it's not Angel and Beth Davenport. How's it hanging?"

Wallace and Mac turned from the table, both wearing protective goggles and baffled expressions. Seeing this, Veronica sighed. "TV Land is so wasted on some people. So what are you two doing here?"

"Mac needed some help with her biology work," Wallace explained.

Veronica looked to Mac, who just shrugged. "Yes, yes. I can reprogram the town's server network but I don't know an intestine from a gill sac."

"Ah, don't sweat it, Mac Attack," Veronica said as she sat next to them. "We all have flaws, even Wallace."

"Hey, don't start," he said as he examined the frog lying on the table. It was a darker color than most with a series of spots around his throat.

"Where did this come from?" Veronica frowned.

"Actually, I heard they got a new batch from somewhere outside town," Mac said. "I guess it doesn't matter. One reptile is as queasy-inducing as another."

"Very true," Veronica noted. She watched as Mac reached with her scalpel toward its throat, where a large bulge was indicated. "You sure that's the right procedure?"

"Hey, don't knock the style I taught!" Wallace chided her.

"My apologies, Dr. Burke."

Mac was just cutting the scalpel across the bulge when a clipped British accent filled the room. "Pardon me."

The three turned, Mac's blade slicing a bit deeper, as they took in the man who had just entered. He was tall, dressed in an odd pair of slacks, dark shirt and flowing Victorian-style overcoat. He had a sharp nose and dark curly brown hair with a face that showed intense concentration. "I'm sorry, can you direct me to the curator's?"

The three teenagers shared baffled looks. "Um, curator?" Veronica asked.

"Yes." The man took in their looks. "This is the Lourve, correct?"

The bafflement grew deeper. "Um, no," Mac said. "This is Neptune High."

"Neptune?" The man frowned as he entered. "That can't be right…I was aiming for France, not Atlantis."

"Um, Neptune, California," Veronica clarified.

"California?" The man rubbed his chin. "Hmm…more off than I thought."

"Took the words out of my mouth," Wallace muttered under his breath.

The man looked around and his eyes fell on the table. It stared at the frog and widened. "Oh, dear. Tell me you didn't just open the sac."

Mac frowned. "Well, yeah, why…" She turned and her eyes widened.

From the small cut, a thick stream of green fluid was pouring out and filling the tray, far more than a body that small should have contained. Veronica, Wallace and Mac backed up as the fluid seemed to turn solid. A series of shapes formed from the muck, resembling gigantic tentacles that began to flail about.

"Oh my damn," Wallace breathed. "No more Sci-Fi Channel and pizza before bed."

The Englishman stared at the strange creature and back to Mac. "Why did you do that!" he yelled. "You opened up the birth sac of a Gertaun toad beast? What do they teach you people?"

"Oh my God, what is that thing?" Mac screamed.

"Run…" Veronica breathed. "Run!"

The four took off and began to tear down the hallway. They paused to look behind them only to see the tentacles smash through the doorway as the creature, its body now a thick blob of black oil, began to move toward them.

"Oh, dear," the odd man said as he opened a door leading to another hallway. Veronica managed to catch a glimpse of something on the other side, a large blue box of some sort. The man shut the door and there was the sound of footsteps.

The three teens backed up, staring in shock at the bizarre creature that was beginning to head their way, its tentacles snapping at them. The door behind them opened and the stranger stuck his head out. "Oh, dear, terribly sorry, forgot you were here. I didn't get your names, by the way."

"Um….ah….Hmmm…" Wallace tried to speak.

The man frowned. "Now those are some strange names."

"I'm Veronica," she said, still unable to take her eyes off the creature. "That's Wallace, that's Mac."

The man nodded and began to shake each hand in turn. "Very nice to meet you, Veronica. Very nice to meet you, Wallace. Very nice to meet you, Mac. I'm the Doctor, it's very nice to meet me, let's get back to running for our lives, shall we?"

He opened the door wide and led them on a race to the large blue box on the other end of the hallway.


	3. Beware my Power

Opening Cases

By Michael Weyer

Three: Beware My Power

Logan was used to some interesting sights while he was drunk. After so many benders, one almost gets used to seeing the classic hallucinations. But this was something totally different.

One minute, he'd been in his hotel room, taking a long and hard drink from his steady supply, watching more footage of his father's funeral and wondering if he should try calling Veronica again.

The next, he was in some desert, facing what looked like the remains of an alien spaceship. That was confirmed by the being lying by the pilot's seat, dressed in a strange green uniform that offset his red skin and bald head.

He smiled and seemed to speak, despite the fact that his lips didn't move. "Yes…it found you. As I hoped."

"Damn," Logan muttered. "What the hell kind of a worm was in that last bottle?"

The alien coughed, blue blood exiting his mouth. "I…my time…is limited…I am dying…there is nothing you can do…"

"Well, I wasn't really going to try so I guess that's good," Logan remarked.

The alien reached to his hand and slid off the green ring on his finger. "I…had the ring…seek you out…I needed….to fulfill my last duty…"

Logan rubbed his head. "Look, I appreciate seeing this instead of watching 'The Soup' use my name as a punchline again but I think I'm ready to wake up now."

"I sent it…to find a human…nearby…" The alien rasped, his life force fading. "I needed one…without fear…you are he…"

Logan's eyebrows raised. "Um, think you got the wrong guy there, buddy."

The alien shook his red head. "No…You are without fear…even of your own death…you are the one I seek…The ring…is now yours."

The ring floated over and slipped itself onto Logan's left hand. He gasped as a bright green glow surrounded him. When it faded, he found himself in the same green and black uniform that the alien was wearing, the chest marked by what looked like a green beacon on a white circle.

He stared at himself, the transformation causing him to instantly sober and realize this was no dream. "Whoa….wait a damn minute…"

With his last breath, the alien gravely made his pronouncement. "Logan Echolls…I hereby appoint you Green Lantern of space sector 2189."


	4. Taking a Leap

Opening Cases

By Michael Weyer

Four: Taking a Leap

The usual flash and twinges of blue vanished and as always, it took him a minute before he really got into the body. He looked about, seeing it was night and he appeared to be standing.

He became aware of his feet being a bit unsteady and looked down. He yelped as he saw he was standing on the edge of a bridge overlooking a very long fall into the ocean. He waved his arms to regain his balance and try to keep calm.

"What's the matter? Can't get your flying under control?"

He turned to see a bald Latino teenager in leather clothing glaring at him with a murderous look. Behind him were another pack of teens, all dressed the same and with matching looks.

The leader punched a fist into a palm as he moved in. "Gonna pay for what you did to Lily, Echolls. No way you're gonna get out of this."

Finding himself on a high ledge overlooking the ocean, with a pack of angry bikers moving in with murder in their eyes, there was only one thing Sam Beckett could say.

"Oh boy."


	5. Mars Meets Martian

Opening Cases

By Michael Weyer

Five: Mars meets Martian

Veronica Mars was used to some hard cases. It came with the territory. She was even used to finding herself in danger at times. Again, came with the territory, not only being a detective but also being in high school.

However, what did not come with the territory was finding the school's new science teacher in the lab swallowing a pack of gerbils.

He stared at her, a gerbil's legs still sticking out of his mouth. Veronica was framed in the doorway, swallowing. "Um…ah…bad time, right? Sorry, I'll talk about my extra credit project later."

She turned to go but felt something tug at her arm. She looked down and gasped as she saw a long green tongue wrapped around her elbow. She looked up and her jaw dropped as she saw it was coming out of Mr. Vargas' mouth. The man was moving in and for the first time, Veronica saw how his features were truly reptilian.

The tongue tugged and Veronica was pulled toward him. He reached to grab her, the tongue sucking back into his mouth. He made a dark and sinister smile. "Hmm…Looks like I can break my diet after all." The tongue reached to lick Veronica's cheek, causing her to gasp as she tried to break free.

"That's enough, Vargy." The teacher and Veronica both turned to see a pair of men standing in the doorway. They were dressed in black suits, one a middle-aged white man, the other a younger black man. Both were aiming odd-looking pistols at Vargas.

"Let the lady go now and this doesn't have to get ugly," the older man said.

"K, I've seen his mug shot," his partner stated. "He can't get uglier."

The other man ignored him, keeping his pistol aimed at Vargas' head. "Let the girl go now."

In a fast move, the man shoved Veronica toward the two suited men and began to run toward the windows. He bounded over the desk and leaped toward the window. The man called K snap-aimed and fired, a blast of energy ripping out of the barrel and across the room. It struck Vargas in the back, causing him to scream before landing hard on the floor.

The black man reached over to hit Vargas on the back of the head with his gun and then cuffed him. "Vargy, Vargy, Vargy," he chided. "When are you gonna learn you can't keep chewing on the student body?" He hefted the limp Vargas up and carried him away. "Meet you in the car?"

"Right, J," K said as he reached into his coat. Veronica stared at the man passing by her and then at K. "Okay…someone's on drugs here. Is it me?"

"Funny you should mention that," K said as he slipped on a pair of glasses. "Can you look right here, please?" He held up a tube-shaped device with a strange white tip. As Veronica instinctively looked, it gave off a bright blast of white light.

Veronica stared with a glazed look on her eyes and face as K removed his glasses. "All right, you did not see anything that would remotely resemble a Martian ground-hugger in human form. You saw Mr. Vargas being arrested for drug dealing and possession by federal agents and are to consider this matter completely closed."

He walked by Veronica, who was blinking as her mind started to work again. Pausing at the door, K spoke. "Oh and, ah, don't drink and drive." He walked out.

Veronica rubbed her head and frowned deeply. "Drug dealing?" she muttered. "I didn't think he was the type." She pursed her lips and gazed at the spot she remembered Vargas being taken away. Something was telling her that there was more to this than there seemed, a much bigger world than she suspected.


	6. Love is HalfBlind

Opening Cases

By Michael Weyer

Six: Love is Half-Blind

Being rich was not as easy as it seemed. That was something Kendall Casablanca was positive of. She'd clawed her way to get where she was and she was not going to let anyone stop her, not the police, not critics and certainly not some construction crew.

She marched onto the site, knowing she was turning heads in a killer red outfit that set off her long legs and ample bosom. She tried to look all business as she headed to the office of the foreman and knocked on it hard.

"Come in," a loud voice called out. She entered to see a handsome young man in jeans and dark shirt sitting at a table, studying some plans. He was notable for the fact that one eye was covered by a dark patch. He looked up and his single eye widened in shock.

"Are you in charge?" Kendall barked. "Because I am not happy with your progress here! This hotel means a lot of money to me and I want it built and built fast! My investors agree with me and they're offering me a lot of money so------"

"Cordy?" The man gasped as he rose up. "Cordy, is that you?"

She blinked. "Um, hello? Me boss. Me woman with money. You foreman. You work for me. You are an insignificant little bug."

The man grinned and reached to hug her. "Cordy, it is you!" He hefted her around and kissed her on the lips. Kendall was stock-still before pushing him away. "God, what is wrong with you, freak!" she shrieked, wiping her lips.

"Cordy? Cordelia, it's me, Xander," One-Eye said. "Xander Harris?"

Kendall sniffed. "Oh, good. The police will know who to get the arrest warrant on!"

"Oh, man, is it amnesia? You're not possessed by a demon again, are you?" He threw up his hands. "Of course, I dated you, you'd have to be possessed."

Kendall stared at him. "Did the eye loss cause brain damage as well? I'm Kendall Casablanca. You know, the owner of the lot?"

Xander studied her. "Really? Wow…I'm sorry, it's just you look exactly like a girl I used to go out with in high school."

"My sympathies to her," Kendall snapped.

Xander shook his head. "Incredible. Now I know what Will's talking about when she sees Trina Echolls on TV…"

Kendall raised her hand. "Okay, before I fire your ass, can you tell me what's taking so long with the hotel? I have people to please!"

Xander looked her over. "Yeah, I mighta guessed that." As Kendall gaped, he went on. "You know anything about construction? No need to answer, I know you don't. It's not easy, particularly when we don't have access to the right materials thanks to your cost-cutting."

Kendall's blood pressure rose. "Are you blaming me?"

"Let me put it this way," Xander remarked. "We'd be a bit further ahead if you didn't put your hundred dollar manicures in front of the right boards."

"Two hundred," Kendall muttered. "Fine, fine, I'll get you more money, happy?"

"Ecstatic," Xander remarked. "So are we going to be treated to your lovely presence again?"

"Only if you piss me off again."

"So, that's a yes." He grinned. "Wow, you and her could be twins…"

Kendall sniffed. "And where is she? Obviously not with you."

Xander's face fell. "She…died a few years ago."

"Oh, sorry." To her own surprise, Kendall felt she really meant it, in a small way. Brushing that off, she turned away. "Just get to work, Harris or I hire someone who can."

"Ah, but few have as much experience as I in renovations. Trust me on that."

Kendall snorted as she marched away. She hated dealing with little people, especially some guy who just had "loser" branded on his forehead.

She paused as she replayed that encounter. That kiss. That was a pretty good kiss, she had to admit.

She shook her head again as she kept walking. What was she thinking? She was rich. What kind of rich hot woman would bring herself down to date a loser like that?

Even if he was a damn good kisser.


	7. Lost in Transition

Opening Cases

By Michael Weyer

Seven: Lost in Transition

It had been a long year, he had to admit. A year in exile. A year raising a child alone. A year in which he was away from the woman he truly loved. But it was coming to an end. Duncan Kane was coming home.

He knew it wouldn't look totally right coming alone. But he felt it was better for Lily to stay with some friends here in Australia. For all he knew, he'd be arrested the moment he stepped back in Neptune and who knew how long that would take to settle.

Even worse, however, was that Meg's parents would demand custody and he was damned if he was going to let those freaks get their hands on his daughter. So he was ready to go alone and hopefully Lily could join him later.

He sat in the waiting lobby of the airport, reading a magazine. His thoughts were elsewhere, however, focused on the woman he still dreamed of. The woman he still wanted to be with. Veronica.

He'd kept up with the news of what happened in Neptune. He knew she'd gone through a hard time but was confident he could make it better. Oh, there would be having to hide his part in Aaron's death. He thought Veronica might understand but approval was not in the cards.

He glanced at the woman sitting next to him, a pretty blonde with a very large belly. She was breathing easily, stroking it as she looked down. She caught his look and returned it. "Don't worry," she said in a native accent. "Not ready to pop yet."

"Sorry," Duncan said. "I just had to leave my daughter with some friends."

"First child?"

He nodded and the woman sighed. "Me too. Father isn't exactly…in the picture."

Duncan frowned deeply. "Her mom…died in childbirth."

"Oh, damn, I'm sorry," the woman said, rubbing his shoulder. "I…didn't mean to…"

Duncan shook his head. "It's okay. It was a while ago, I'm…handling it. I just need to get to America and…take care of some things with her family."

The woman looked away. "I'm hoping to do the same. I don't…I don't think I can handle raising a child."

"It's hard," Duncan agreed. He looked to her and smiled. "But it's worth it, trust me. Seeing that baby looking at you, smiling, giggling…it's just incredible"

The woman smiled sadly. "Maybe. I still don't know…"

A loudspeaker echoed with the calling of a flight and they both began to rise. Duncan hefted his bag as he helped her up. "Need a hand."

"Just to my seat," the woman replied. "I'm Claire, by the way."

"Duncan," he nodded. "L.A., here we come."

The two walked over to the gate leading them to Oceanic Air Flight 815.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**All for now. I might add on if more ditties hit me. All comments welcomed.**


End file.
